


[Podfic] sending my confessions out to sea

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Lonely Fuckery, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Isolation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, The Lukas Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victim Blaming, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by brokenfeathers (forsyte)If he'd had a scrap of sense about him he would have turned and smiled, liar to liar, and not let on that he was lost, that he'd been running away. Said he'd wanted to go camping. Said anything,anything,other than—"Please," he sobbed, and a bruised hurt flared in his knees as they hit the ground but his arms were already wrapping tight around Peter's leg and he barely noticed. "Please don't leave me alone, please, I can't, I don't want to die—”--Evan would have done anything to leave. That doesn't mean he's at peace with himself.
Relationships: Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas, Naomi Herne/Evan Lukas
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] sending my confessions out to sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sending my confessions out to sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472548) by [brokenfeathers (forsyte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/brokenfeathers). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/sending-my-confessions-out-to-sea-forsyte.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [sending my confessions out to sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472548)

 **Author:** [brokenfeathers (forsyte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/brokenfeathers)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:25:44

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/sending-my-confessions-out-to-sea-forsyte.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/sending-my-confessions-out-to-sea-forsyte.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
